


Steve的每一次冒险他都生气了然而这一次并没有

by knifegirl8



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifegirl8/pseuds/knifegirl8
Summary: 防和谐搬文/防意外存档（2017.7）各章发表日期与随缘一致，个别词句或有做精修，但与原初版本区别不大。





	Steve的每一次冒险他都生气了然而这一次并没有

**Author's Note:**

> 防和谐搬文/防意外存档（2017.7）  
> 各章发表日期与随缘一致，个别词句或有做精修，但与原初版本区别不大。

***

　　他们到现场的时候，两个殉职的卧底探员的家属正试图闯进拉着黄色布条的警戒线。Lou含着眼泪过来招呼他们两个了一声，“那些畜生。”Lou说。  
  
　　“很糟？”Danny问。  
  
　　“糟透了。”Lou抹了一把眼睛，擦掉了泪水，却擦不掉愤怒，“你们不会想看到的。那些杂种还给家属寄了带子，所以他们才找到这里来。”  
  
　　Danny无声地“噢”了一下。Steve拍拍Lou的肩膀，“带子拿到了？”  
  
　　“我正要去拿。”Lou摇摇头，冲两人摆了一下手走开了。  
  
　　两人看到尸体的时候都下意识地偏头闭了闭眼。两个探员生前显然遭受过极为残酷的虐待，赤身裸体，肢体残破，内脏外流。  
  
　　接下来整个勘查现场的过程Danny都很沉默，除非必要基本不愿意说话。Steve也没有闲扯的心情，只是默默搜寻证物，偶尔和Danny交流一下线索和分析案情。  
  
　　中午的时候Chin那边有了进展，基本上圈定了这起案子背后的黑手。那是一个明面上已经洗白，背地里仍然在贩卖军火和毒品，被称为KPI的黑帮团伙。  
  
　　“可是我们没有足够证据。”Chin在电话上说，“没有能在法庭用上的。KPI很擅长给自己擦屁股，他们还有很强的律师团，在政商界也很有能量。另外，我们如果只抓动手的小喽罗可能还会受到FBI的阻扰。因为他们肯定还想继续钓大鱼。”  
  
　　“你刚说他们就到了。”Steve说，看着一辆开过来猛地刹在路边的黑色MPV。“继续查，这样的案子既然发生在这个岛上我就不会放手。”  
  
　　Chin答应了一声收了线，Steve抱起手，看向往这边走过来的两个穿着制服的FBI探员，Danny叉着腰站在他旁边。  
  
　　双方果然就案件的管辖权进行了一次充满火药味的争执，最后其中一个FBI探员光火地大吼，“这本来就是我们的案子！躺在那儿的那两个是我们的人！”  
  
　　“可是你们并不能保护好他们。”Danny插嘴说，“否则他们是怎么暴露的？”  
  
　　那个FBI赤红了眼睛往Danny这边冲上来，Steve“嘿”了一声用身体把他堵回去。  
  
　　Danny叹了口气，“冷静点OK？我没别的意思，伙计。我就是想说也许现在FIVE-0才是更可靠的查案人选，探员身份败露百分之九十问题都出在警察系统内部。”  
  
　　最后两边都做了妥协。对方答应向FIVE-O充分共享信息和FBI的资源，Steve则破天荒没有要求独掌指挥，而是让双方在共享夏威夷当地警力的情况下各自独立查案，而且他还向对方保证“除非必要或者不可避免，FIVE-0不会不打招呼就单独行动”。  
  
　　Danny扁扁嘴，还以为Steve出于对这件案子的慎重，难得意识到了合作精神对警察工作的重要性。然后他就被Steve死不悔改的独断专行和冒险逞强气得胃痛了一整天。  
  
***  
  
　　就像坐上了一辆坏掉停不下来的疯狂过山车，这一天里他们险死还生不知道多少次。刚开始Danny还能轻松地挖苦Steve一句“说好的‘不单独行动’被你吃了吗”，越到后边越是心惊胆战整个人都没法好了。  
  
　　上演追车大战被对方同伙撞翻的时候Danny都开始淡定了。两人幸运的没有大碍，好手好脚地爬出来。“我是该庆幸对方没有留下来补枪，还是不爽恰好开的你的车？要不撞成这样我就又可以干脆换辆新的了。”Danny说，打电话叫正好离得不远的维修店把他的车送过来。Steve耸耸肩。  
  
　　两人得到动手杀人的喽啰之一的藏身处线索之后，Steve不肯等后援，直接冲去市郊的一栋民居抓人。如果不是Danny发现烟缸里有几种不同牌子的烟蒂，推断出来这里不止一个人，两人差点被对方出去买东西回来的同伙堵在门口扫成筛子。  
  
　　解决完这些喽啰，等待增援过来的间隙，他们意外从其中一个喽啰那儿知道了KPI有一份重要物证就在大头目的私人别墅里。  
  
　　那就是大头目的手提电脑。上边不但有交易记录、买家名单，最重要的是有下一次交货的时间地点。而根据该喽啰的说法，最近一次二号人物亲自出货的大买卖就在今天傍晚。  
  
　　Steve不顾Danny的抗议再次把“不会单独行动”什么的抛在了脑后，开车赶去了别墅。  
  
***  
  
　　躲开监控爬墙翻进去，别墅里正在办狂欢patty。看上去KPI狂妄自信到完全没有意识到会有人直接来抄他们老窝，守卫非常松懈。别墅里较有地位的男宾看上去都不像是什么善类，剩下的俊男美女则大多衣着休闲，或者穿着比基尼在泳池嬉戏追逐，有的在别墅一楼大厅震耳欲聋的音乐中喝酒调情嗑药跳舞，有的甚至当众淫乱。  
  
　　“你不觉得我们两个在这里就像进来了两只猩猩一样打眼吗？”Danny说，一边不动声色地打量四下大模大样别着手枪的保镖。  
  
　　“你可以考虑脱掉你的衬衣。”Steve说。  
  
　　“脱掉我的衬衣就可以帮我们混进黑帮首脑的办公室偷看他的电脑？”  
  
　　“呃，”Steve沉吟了一下，居然在认真考虑，“如果用偷情的借口的话，咱俩装作跑到二楼找房间亲热好像是个办法？”  
  
　　Danny瞪着他，“你看看周围，宝贝儿，这里的人乱搞还需要找房间吗？”  
  
　　他们其实运气还不错，头目们明显正聚在一楼一个偏厅商议着什么。Steve扯下Danny领带，撕开他的衣服，两个人拉拉扯扯上了二楼。  
  
　　他们成功躲开巡视的保镖，Steve顺利施展撬锁技能，一起溜进了喽啰所招供的房间。这是一间书房，巨大的书桌上果然有一台明显是订制的电脑。  
  
　　“直接偷走？”Danny怀疑地问，“把它拿走的话很快就会被发现吧，然后今天的交易就会取消吧。”  
  
　　Steve打开电脑，电话FBI，让对方提供技术支持。  
  
　　他们上传资料顺便搞到地址准备出来的时候终于遇到了麻烦，门口传来脚步声，有人要进来了。  
  
　　两人挤在书桌下紧张地握着枪。好在对方没有过这边来，听上去似乎是拿了什么东西就转身走了，还关上了门。  
  
　　但Steve敏锐的五感知道对方还在屋里。可是他现在一手扣着手雷，一手握着枪，所以他在看到Danny松了口气想要开口的时候把嘴唇凑上去，堵住了Danny的嘴。  
  
　　然后开门声响起，楼下的音乐声再次传进来，刚才进来那人果然还在屋里，他往外走了几步，和谁站在门口说着什么。  
  
　　“你用接吻来堵我嘴？”Danny瞪着Steve，用手背擦擦嘴，低声说。  
  
　　“再说话我就舔你一脸口水，Danny。”  
  
　　“……你是狗吗？”  
  
　　Steve威胁地凑上去，挨得近近的低头盯着Danny的唇。Danny紧紧闭上了嘴。  
  
　　门口两个人听上去明显是在调情。然后门再次关上把音乐隔绝在门外，那两个人往书桌这边过来，听动静是干材烈火地搞上了。  
  
　　这会儿离交易时间不到1小时，Steve凑到Danny耳边，“没时间了。数到三，我们出去。”  
  
　　不是已经通知FBI交货的时间地点了吗！Danny愤怒地想。我们真的有必要现在冒险赶过去吗？但是，当然，三秒之后他一如既往的配合Steve的行动。  
  
　　然而正在巨大的书桌上乱搞的两个男人，居然手边不远就是枪。  
  
　　真的是险之又险。压在上面的那一个反应超快地握枪射击，子弹几乎是贴着Steve勉强偏开的脑袋擦了过去。Danny惊出一身冷汗地把对方爆了头。被压在下边那个起身困难一点，摸到枪指住Danny的时候已经被Steve用枪抵住了头。好在书房的门很隔音，外边音乐声又很大，这一番交火才没有被留意。  
  
***  
  
　　赶往交货地点的路上两个人一直在吵架。是的，是吵架不是斗嘴。Danny当时有多惊吓，现在就气得有多发狂。  
  
　　“你到底有什么毛病？Huh？！你还能分清楚勇敢和莽撞吗？真以为你是超级海豹就无所不能刀枪不入吗？你行动之前就不能稍微考虑一下可能存在的危险吗？”  
  
　　“我更擅长考虑事情积极的那一面，我只知道机会来了就要抓住。”  
  
　　“机会？什么机会？吃枪子的机会吗？如果子弹稍微再偏一点现在脑袋开花红红白白一塌糊涂的人就是你！”  
  
　　“谁能猜到他俩搞的时候手边还放着枪？”  
  
　　“所以行动之前才要先用脑子想！”  
  
　　“那个时候不管是冲出来还是继续躲在下边都会有危险，OK？我们不可能呆在那儿等他们搞完，拖得越久更多人闯进来的可能性越大你明白吗？Danno？”  
  
　　“所以行动才要带后援！你确实擅长注意到那些百分之一的好机会，剩下没注意到、注意到也不在乎的那百分之九十九都是可能会完蛋！你今天没有当场挂掉那完全就是靠运气！”  
  
　　“我们的工作就是冒险，Danny！”  
  
　　“我们是警察！不是挑战珠峰的冒险家！警察的职责是搞清楚谁是罪犯，做好准备带上队伍，团队合作实施抓捕，不是逞个人英雄跟人比赛谁更擅长找死的极限运动！我不用你提醒我警察这个职业本身有多大风险，Steve，我已经死过两个搭档，一个就眼睁睁的被人打死在我身边！她为什么会死？因为我狂妄自大不带后援就带着她去冒险！”  
  
　　“……”Steve咬着唇，忍住了没再还嘴。隔了会儿终于投降，“好吧，我的错，OK？”  
  
　　Danny狠狠瞪着他。  
  
　　“是我太鲁莽。”Steve说，看了Danny一眼，“对不起！我不对！”又忍了忍，还是没忍住瞪过去，“我道歉了！你还瞪着我是要怎么样？要一路骂我骂到围剿现场吗？”  
  
　　“你可以开得再快一点吗宝贝儿？”Danny咬牙说。  
  
***  
  
　　等到了围剿黑帮分子交货的现场，事情就完全反过来了。  
  
　　事实证明，Danny如果疯起来比Steve不管不顾得多。两拨罪犯和警察们交火的时候他就像个战场上已经待得过久了的那种恹恹的老兵，面不改色从容淡定，连头都懒得低，双手持枪一枪一个，弹夹打光了就随意地边走边换上弹夹再来一轮。这场围剿里他放倒的人就算在拿着冲锋枪的那些特警里也能排第一。Steve一路跟在他身后掩护只觉得自己心肝脾肺肾全在颤，停火之后才发现整个背上都汗湿了。  
  
　　收队的时候之前见过的那两个FBI跑过来致谢，顺便表示大开眼界，赞赏地夸了Danny一通，“真没想到你手枪玩得这么好，尤其是交火的那种冷静，伙计，你的手简直比拆弹组的家伙们还稳。”  
  
　　等他俩走了，Kono叉着腰看向Steve，脸色看上去不太好，“Danny今天吃错药了？”  
  
　　过了会儿跟HPD做完交接的Chin也黑着脸过来，难得发了一次火，“你们两个今天在搞什么？！闹离婚吗？！”  
  
***  
  
　　Steve送Danny回家的路上铁青着脸一言不发，Danny反倒笑了，“该来的总会来。”他说。  
  
　　“啥？”  
  
　　“如果事情一定会变坏，你担心也没用。如果不会变坏，那你就不用担心。”Danny耸耸肩。  
  
　　“你是在跟我赌气。”Steve咬着唇，“我懂了，OK？我认过错了。”  
  
　　Danny嗤笑了一声，没说话。  
  
　　Steve脸色变幻，一会儿像是想要光火，一会儿又好像有点难过。他偏头看了看窗外，再转回来的时候眼睛有点湿。  
  
　　Danny心软了一点，绷紧的面孔有所缓和。事实上他总觉得有什么东西不一样了，但是他又不想表现出来。  
  
　　Steve慢慢缓过劲来。他其实也觉得有什么东西不一样了，瞟了Danny一眼，“你在想什么？”  
  
　　“没什么。”  
  
　　“明明就有什么。”Steve说，“你还想骂你就接着骂吧，我不还嘴。”  
  
　　Danny白眼过来，Steve不退让地瞪回去，“跟我说话，Danny。如果你不开口我保证可以这样瞪你一个晚上。”  
  
　　“难道你还要一路追到我悲惨的出租屋里去，在我睡觉的时候搬只凳子坐在我床面前瞪我？”  
  
　　“你现在租的那栋小屋还算好。”Steve有意闲扯。Danny没什么说话欲望的“嗯”了一声不再搭腔。  
  
　　隔了会儿，Steve又看过来，“我可以直接爬上你的床瞪你，Danny。”他有意挑衅，“如果你其实不是在想怎么继续骂我，而是在想那个事的话，你就说出来。”  
  
　　“什么那个事，我听不懂。”  
  
　　“你在想白天我吻了你。”  
  
　　“……白天你用一种非常不恰当的方式堵了我的嘴，创造了你行动不计后果、脸皮厚度异于常人、专横无礼控制狂的新高度。那不叫吻，谢谢。”  
  
　　“那就叫吻，Danno。”  
  
　　“你为毛要吻我？”  
  
　　“我为什么不能吻你？”  
  
　　“难道不是因为你是男的，我是男的，我们都交了一箩筐的女朋友，我还有了一双儿女？”  
  
　　“我才没有交一箩筐女朋友，最多也就Cath一个，现在她也没说要跟我继续。你才是花心的那个，Danny，而且每次看到美女你都会错不开眼。”  
  
　　“我花心？我哪里有花心，我信守承诺，情比金坚，忠贞不渝，每次先说要离开的从来就不是我。”  
  
　　“是啊是啊，你只是不愿意再许下承诺，Danny。”  
  
　　“我是不愿意许下承诺，那是因为反正最后也会各种分开。所以我给大家充分时间考虑清楚到底要不要轻易陷入这种悲惨的必然会……”  
  
　　“行了行了，我知道你那套理论，你跟我说过八百遍了。坏事总是会发生，上一秒接了吻，下一秒就算大着肚子也会离婚。但是我们都不会搞大对方的肚子，而且我们在一起就是会有好运。”  
  
　　“……啥？你说啥？”  
  
　　“你之前说的。我们今天至少有三次都是必死之局，我们能活下来就是因为我们很幸运，关于这点你说得对极了。”  
  
　　“……这有什么值得庆祝的吗？难道你的意思是说这种幸运会死皮赖脸地跟着我们一辈子？”  
  
　　“你怎么知道不会？我们总是这么幸运，也许下一次也一样。”  
  
　　“也许下一次就是死翘翘！你打算把我们的安全押在好运会一直眷顾上？你就不能稍微未雨绸缪那么一点吗宝贝儿？”  
  
　　“为什么？就算没带伞，我也可以用衣服盖住头，临时躲进商店里。如果商店全都没开门，也总能找个地方躲雨。我还可以直接去买一把伞，下雨的时候总是有人在街角卖伞。而且说真的，淋点雨又怎么样？”  
  
　　“你简直不可理喻！”Danny忍不住光火。说好的让我骂你不还嘴呢？摔！  
  
　　“我这叫积极乐观，随机应变。比如我今天吻你，那就是随机应变。”  
  
　　“啊哈。”  
  
　　“啊哈什么？”  
  
　　“没有什么。啥也没有。”  
  
　　“怎么会没有？明明就有什么在那儿，你只是不肯说。”  
  
　　“是有什么在那儿——我的房子。我到了，谢谢你送我回家，Steven。也提前谢谢你等会儿还会专门把我的车开走，以便明天早上可以贴心地过来接我。”  
  
　　就像老天也故意逗他们似的，他们刚停下来车，就下起了阵雨。没办法，夏威夷的天气说变就变。Steve把车直接开进了院子，停在Danny家门口，然后熄火也下了车。  
  
　　“你跟着我下来做什么？为了跟我现场证明淋点雨也不会怎么样？”Danny摔上车门，他这会儿的心情真的是坏得一塌糊涂。  
  
　　“你不让我进去？”  
  
　　“你干嘛要进去？”  
  
　　“我们的事还没有聊完。”  
  
　　“我们的事？我们的什么事？我们哪有什么事？我们什么事都没有。”  
  
　　Steve凑上去，在Danny反应过来之前直接吻上了他的唇，然后说，“这下有了。”  
  
　　“……”Danny摸摸嘴唇，无语了一会儿，觉得自己心肝脾肺肾都气得发疼，“我是因为什么原因这么多年了才只揍过你一拳？”  
  
　　“如果你想你可以再揍我一拳。”  
  
　　“你给我滚蛋！现在立刻马上，求你了，从我面前消失！”  
  
　　“为什么？”  
  
　　“……因为明早我们都得上班，所以我这是在关心体贴地嘱咐你早点开走我的车回家洗洗睡？”  
  
　　“我还以为你怕自己忍不住也亲我一下。”  
  
　　“……Steve，你来真的？”Danny黑了脸。  
  
　　“Danny，”Steve抹抹脸上的雨水，“Danny，你会戳我伤口玩。”  
  
　　“啥？”Danny皱起鼻子，这回真没听懂。  
  
　　“你笑眯眯心情好、满眼都是喜欢地看着我，然后你就会戳我伤口玩，Danny。你说恨死我的时候满眼都是‘但是我爱你’，你一边骂我的行为危险一边完全不顾自己掩护我的那种方式更危险。“  
  
　　“还有明明咱俩上一刻感情深得都快直接干一炮了，下一刻你开口就是嫌弃，然后我不好意思的时候你反倒会比我还厚脸皮。”  
  
　　“Danny，你口不对心，所以现在我不知道。我不确定。我怕如果我现在走了会是一个很大的错误。对我来说人生最冒险的事情就是该冒险的时候却退缩了以至于错失良机。你真的想让我现在立刻马上从你面前消失吗？Danno？”  
  
　　Steve湿淋淋的站在雨里，浑身都湿透了，黑发卷卷地贴着头皮往下滴水，眼睛也湿漉漉地看着他。  
  
　　Danny舔舔嘴唇，有点好笑地想，就算我再回答一遍“是的你给我滚”，这个家伙也会马上表示“我懂了你是让我别走”吧。Danny伸手掏钥匙，开了门，回头看看，侧身让开一点位置，“你打算今晚把我给办了？”  
  
　　Steve笑了，上前一步靠近了点，“我会随机应变，Danny。”

 

***     
  
**THE END**

（发表于 2015-8-5 08:17  随缘居）


End file.
